Murphy's Multiverse
by Hannelore Cat
Summary: Visiting the world of One Piece must be a tremendously exciting adventure! Except, of course, that according to Murphy's Law, everything that can go wrong will go wrong...And when you have a multitude of universes, there are ample opportunities for everything to fall to pieces. Contains OC.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_ _  
This is an experimental tongue in cheek parody, stemming from my reading far too many "fan gets dropped into One Piece world". It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine to read such fics, and I have been known to daydream about such an adventure myself. But I suspect it wouldn't be all it's cracked up to be for the majority of us fans who live in the real world, for reasons to be explored in this story. Some of the problems encountered are meant to be funny, some are not as amusing…_

 _I currently have 15 chapters planned, but if I think up another thing that could go wrong I'll happily add in a few more. Or if there is something that you would particularly like to see, feel free to mention it!_

 _Chapters will vary in length, depending on what happens in that chapter's universe to the OC. It will have an ending chapter which I've already planned out but I have no idea how many in-between chapters will happen before then. It's been a looooooong time since I last wrote any fanfiction, although I've kept reading them all this time._

 _It is also the FIRST time that I have ever tried writing in second person. This is partly why I'm calling this an "experimental" fic. I have the prologue and the first chapter written and I'm still trying to get a feel for this sort of writing because I like to practice something new. But if I don't feel it's working the way I wanted it to, or if you care to share constructive criticism, I'm happy to scrap it and try rewriting it using a more traditional tense. It's something that I thought *might* work for the story that I'm going for but maybe not. We'll see. After all, this isn't meant to be an interactive fic which is what second person seems to be usually used for (of course, interactive second person stories are banned according to site rules anyway)._

 _Speaking of fanfiction, if anyone has a favourite "fan gets dropped into One Piece world" fanfiction that they would like to recommend, please send me a PM! I really adore them (even if it may not seem so from this story!) and am always on the lookout for really good ones. I admire anyone who tries to write a write a unique story with that sort of formula. It's certainly not something I could write well!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters._

* * *

You're sitting on your bed, reading the latest chapter with a slightly wistful expression on your face. You have enjoyed the One Piece series ever since you were introduced to it by a friend. Initially, you were put off by the intimidating amount of chapters and episodes; was it possible to enjoy something several hundred chapters long, and not even near completed yet? Surely the characters would get tiresome and the storyline stale.

And yet here you were, still as enthralled as you were when you first began getting into series. In fact, perhaps you had gotten into it a little _too_ much…

Fanfiction is your guilty pleasure. You like to read it and you like to write it. It fits in very nicely with all the daydreams you have about your favourite fandoms! It's great fun to dream up stories where you mess with the characters' personalities and pasts, and sneak in original characters. Browsing through other people's fanfictions is also a nice little way to kill time.

Currently, you're scrolling through pages of your favourite type of fanfiction; it's one of those "person from our world falls into One Piece world" stories. You have several of these types of stories bookmarked, ready for you to read and re-read, and you're always on the hunt for more. Upon reaching the end of the story that you're currently reading, you decide that you're in the mood to go back to one of your old favourite stories, one which was never actually completed to your disappointment, although you keep re-reading it and checking for updates regardless.

Several chapters later, you begin to feel a tad guilty. The dishes are starting to pile up, you have an essay due on Sunday, and there are several bills you need to pay at the post office. Ugh…the thought of bills reminds you of that dreaded student debt that you're accumulating.

Chores…assignments…bills…jobs…

It all just seems so _mundane_. A frown tugs at your face as you continue to scroll through the fanfiction on the screen. No wonder the world of One Piece seems so darn appealing! You've never really felt as if adventure was on the table in your life. It's just sort of the done thing to do things in a certain way; you know, go to school, get a job, maybe go to school again, get a higher paying job, keep a nice house, find a partner, have a baby or two, and teach them to follow the exact same routine as they grow up.

'The OC in this story has it made,' you muse. 'I sure would love it if a portal opened up in _my_ room and transported _me_ to see the Grand Line. The Straw Hats have such amazing adventures! Luffy is so funny…and Chopper is so cute I could cuddle him all day…and it would be so much fun to beat up stupid characters like they get to. It's just not socially appropriate to kick people's asses in the real world, even if they deserve it. Too bad.'

You sigh.

What a pity your favourite fandom isn't real in any way, shape or form. You are positive that you would love it infinitely more than anything in the real world. And you like to think that you would be a kick-ass pirate!

The sound of the door in the hallway opening and slamming shut signals that your housemate is home from work. Your housemate is okay as far as housemates go, if a little boring. They do their share of the chores and usually pay the rent on time. But in comparison to living with characters like Luffy and Sanji and Usopp…

Well, let's just say that it's one more thing in your boring, routine life. Oh well.

You can always dream about a life filled with adventure, fun, and romance.

Speaking of dreams, you decide that a nap is in order. You curl up on your bed and put all thoughts of reality out of your mind, instead slipping into an embarrassing fantasy where you find yourself being transported straight onto the Thousand Sunny. You always vary your fantasy a little, but the basics are always the same: Land on your favourite pirate ship (sometimes this changes to the Moby Dick, the Red Force, or a certain submarine), impress the captain, join the crew, and go on wild, wonderful adventures. Sometimes you add a little romance to the story if you're feeling particularly smitten. Half the time you have an impressive Devil Fruit (bordering on Sue territory, if you're totally honest…), and sometimes you're a martial artist, or a master of Haki. After all, you're sure you could be useful, with a bit of training of course.

A smile plays on your face and your eyes remain closed as you indulge yourself.

Suddenly, there is a rumble and a burst of noise so loud that you instinctively cover your ears rather than open your eyes. Earthquake?! But your local area isn't known for earthquakes! What the hell was that?

You tentatively open one eye, heart hammering in your chest. A childish squeak tears from your throat and you openly gape with both eyes suddenly wide as saucers at the site that greets your eyes.

There is… _something_ in your room. Sort of. Or is there?

It's not a person, or an object. In fact, you aren't really sure exactly what it is. If you didn't know any better, you would think there was a rip in the fabric of the universe in your bedroom.

But…that's impossible. Isn't it?

You daren't move off your bed but you lean slightly closer to the anomaly.

It's a mistake that you will later learn to regret as there is a sudden pull. It's almost as if there is a special sort of gravitational force that won't let you stay safely where you are.

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!_


	2. The one with language barriers

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!  
_

You fall through what you assume to be a portal, shrieking all the way. You have no idea what the hell is going on and you are filled with an unimaginable terror. It feels like you are being torn apart but you can't really tell because you've either gone blind or this portal is nothing but darkness. A black hole perhaps?!

Time passes, maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours; you aren't really sure. You blink again and again, hoping for your vision to reappear. After what feels like an eternity, there is a bright light.

'Crap, am I dying?!'

Panic sets in as you wonder if maybe that light people talk about when they refer to near death experiences is _this_ one.

"BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE," you wail as you tumble through what feels like nothingness towards the light, wondering how you could have possibly dropped dead so suddenly with no pain or discomfort. You feel like you have been blinded for real as you zip past the light.

Suddenly the nothingness feels a lot like air and you finally get your vision back!

…

Only to look at your surroundings and find yourself staring down at a ship. With a painful looking floor.

"ARGH! I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!"

You're about to go splat on the ship in what will likely be a very painful and messy death. All you can do is scream raggedly and pray that it will be a quick and merciful death as you hurtle towards your inevitable doom, eyes so wide the wind is stinging.

A flash of movement catches your attention and you somehow manage to turn slightly to get a better view than your peripheral vision can give you.

There is an ARM heading your way.

A very LONG arm.

You are still making good use of your lungs and larynx as it wraps around you and pulls you safely down from the sky.

You gasp and gape and feel like crying with relief as you reach the floor of the ship without having to turn into a human pancake, momentarily forgetting the bizarre way that you were rescued as you marvel at your luck at still being alive and breathing. Your breath comes in raspy gasps and you take a moment to try to steady your it before taking a look at your surroundings.

It takes only a minute or so to calm down and you are drawn back to your unusual situation by a murmur of voices. Letting out a sigh and raking your hand through your messy hair, you feel a smile creep onto your face. You suppose cheating death will do that to you.

"Whew, I thought for sure I was a goner! I have no idea what just happened but I have to thank you for saving me from going splat on your ship-!" You look up as you babble and are immediately struck dumb.

Monkey D Luffy is staring at you with an expression that is a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Monkey D Luffy?

Monkey D LUFFY?

THE Monkey D Luffy?!

Whipping your head around, you inspect the rest of the ship. Sure enough, several other crew members are surrounding you. There is Robin, appraising you with a cool eye. And there is Nami staring at you, jaw dropped. And there is Usopp, hiding behind Zoro who has a sword pointed straight at you-

…

Wait, what?

You scramble backwards, fear immediately spiking through you at the sight of the sword. And then you bring yourself back to your senses, letting a laugh bubble out. Ha-ha, for one ridiculous moment you thought One Piece was real! These cosplay artists must be pretty good if you thought a fictional world was real.

The Zoro cosplayer continues in character perfectly, stepping forward with a surprisingly accurate menacing expression, showing his teeth as he points the sword at you.

"Ha-ha, okay you got me." You beam, still just happy to be alive. "Wow, you guys are pretty good at cosplaying! I even thought that I saw a stretching arm that helped me down from the sky."

Your smile fades when the Zoro cosplayer speaks. He looks even more frightening but perhaps that is because he shouts at you in a language that is most definitely not the one that you speak!

You falter. "H-huh? You guys don't speak English?"

There is another general murmur.

Zoro takes another step.

You step backwards. "Okay, you can break from character now. I've had quite an ordeal and don't really like you pointing that thing at me. It looks too real."

Zoro bites out another sentence that means nothing to you.

You blink at him uncomprehendingly.

Luffy steps in, waving his arms. He shakes his head at Zoro.

You look around desperately. Something feels very wrong here. "Doesn't anybody here speak English?"

They are all looking at you with bemused expressions.

"Really? Not a word?"

A few of them shake their heads and make gestures of confusion.

"English. ENGLISH." You try to enunciate the word as clearly as possible.

"Een-gleesh," Luffy attempts.

"Yeah, English. Or do you only speak Japanese?" You aren't terribly familiar with the sound of other languages, but you hazard a guess that you are somehow in Japan, however that portal thing worked. "Japanese?"

A cold shiver skates down your spine as you are met with further blank looks. Frustration is beginning to set in, especially as the cosplay artists still don't seem to want to break with character. And if it's not Japanese that they are speaking…what language is it? It certainly sounded like that accent, but since you aren't anything close to bilingual you could be totally off base.

Well, you know a small handful of Japanese words thanks to watching anime. Maybe if you just rattle off a few you can check for understanding. Unfortunately for you, your vocabulary is largely limited and your accent awful but it's worth a shot.

You clear your throat feeling awkward. At the present time you are feeling very flustered, and a few random words are going to make zero sense if there doesn't appear to be any context.

You find yourself biting your nails and looking around. Zoro is looking at you suspiciously again and you suddenly find yourself feeling very annoyed that he is _still_ refusing to break character. How dare he?! He must have seen the incident, and yet he's still trying to frighten you! What an idiot!

Aha! It is a lightbulb moment for you as a random word suddenly surfaces in your brain…followed by another that will fit very nicely for your purpose…

You look straight at him and say very boldly, "Baka. BAKA KENSHI." You decide to point at him for emphasis.

There is a shocked silence and Zoro stares at you, mouth dropping open. Then, as the rest of the group lets out a smattering of giggles, a murderous glint appears in his eye, he grips one of his swords tightly, and he comes straight at you!

"WHAT THE HELL!" You barely have a chance to duck out of the way, aided by Luffy suddenly bouncing forward to restrain the swordsman cosplayer.

You feel yourself breaking into a cold sweat because that felt far too real and close for comfort…

It's almost as if he's actually Zoro.

Zoro is shouting a string of what you are guessing to be not very nice words aimed at your person. He looks very angry, a flushed red beginning to spread over his face.

He certainly makes a very good Roronoa Zoro.

Almost…almost _too good_.

Your brain begins to comprehend how you got here. It felt like a portal of some kind, like the fabric of the universe ripped open and sucked you in to send you somewhere else. Was it just possible that you were in a fanfiction-like situation of your own? Was it actually possible that these people weren't amazing cosplayers at all, but rather the real deal?

"No, I'm going crazy," you mutter to yourself. "Absolutely crazy."

Then again, you had thought a stretching arm had saved you…

Looking at the straw hat-wearing cosplayer(?), you move towards him. He smiles at you.

You take a moment to think things through. A perfect way to test whether or not fiction was truly reality, was to see if he, Luffy(?), could really stretch. After all, this wasn't on television; he couldn't possibly fake such ability. However, if it were to turn out that this was really Monkey D Luffy in the flesh, and you went tugging at him, it might be construed as an attack on his person and you would likely find yourself run through by an already irate Zoro. You really didn't fancy finding out what it felt like to be impaled by a sword, especially since you had managed to cheat death today.

You decide that the best course of action is to try to calm down the angry swordsman in front of you, so he doesn't immediately leap into an offensive defence of his captain, should it turn out to be true. At least you know that they speak Japanese. Maybe it wasn't called that here, but they certainly had understood your short and rude fragment of a sentence.

Turning to the green-haired man, you put on your most contrite expression and bow your head. Thankfully, you can remember one word that will help you in this situation. "Gomen. Gomen." You look at him, peering at him with what you hope looks like an appropriately chastised expression on your face.

He doesn't look like he accepts your apology. Narrowing his eyes into slits, he stares at you suspiciously.

Looks like you're going to need to up your game a little. But what other words do you know? There is only one word which springs to mind but you feel like blushing at the thought of using it. It COULD soothe his bruised ego. Or it could make you look like a crazed fangirl. But then again, maybe either of those options are better than the alternative of him staying angry with you.

Clearing your throat again, you look him straight in the eyes, and string together another fragment, hoping that he will get the message.

"Gomen kawaii kenshi."

Suddenly his eyes go wide and he goes red again, but this time it doesn't look like it's from anger.

Roronoa Zoro (at least, you think he probably IS Roronoa Zoro) is blushing.

"Gomen." You smile at him. "Kawaii kenshi."

He looks far too flustered to say or do anything back.

Suddenly a howl tears through the air and you spot Sanji dropping to his knees, wailing in words that you don't understand. Nevertheless, you think you can guess as to why he is upset. He is probably distraught at the prospect of somebody calling Marimo cute. Suddenly you feel very bad for him, and without thinking, blurt out "Kawaii Marimo."

Zoro lets out a huff, clearly unsure of whether he is getting complimented.

Sanji breaks into a watery smile.

The rest of the crew is looking decidedly confused. As you would be, you suppose.

Well, now is your chance.

You move closer to Luffy and hold out your hand, hoping that he will take the initiative and shake it. He tilts his head a little, so you wiggle your hand a bit.

Hmm, is it common for people to shake hands in this world? (Or in this _part of the world_ , if your hunch turns out to be wrong…?)

Hazarding to try it anyway, you reach gently for Luffy's hand and shake it. You hope that even if it's not really a done thing, Luffy won't mind terribly since he's so laidback.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy beams at you.

You suspect that he is intrigued by you, having fallen from the sky. Maybe he wants to touch you because of that.

Still holding his hand, you tentatively take a step backward. And seeing as Luffy doesn't step with you, there is a definite stretch.

Allowing your eyes to widen as if you are shocked by this development, you pull his wrist less gently.

Yes, he is definitely a rubber man.

Which means that you are definitely not in Kanas anymore.

Oh crap.

Shock and panic finally begin to set in. You are in the world of One Piece.

OH CRAP.

All the reading of those fanfictions you did can't possibly prepare you for your shock. Fear and surprise and horror meld into some pretty chaotic emotions.

The Straw Hats look at you flailing about, shrieking and wringing your hands. They probably think you are just panicking at his stretching. Which is somewhat true. Because it is EXTREMELY weird to see this happen in real life.

Suddenly, in total desperation because you realise what a pickle you're in with the language barrier, you turn to Robin.

"Robin, you're smart and into history and stuff. Please tell me that you speak some English! You look like you could be bilingual."

It is your only hope.

And it is crushed as she looks at you in confusion.

Reality sets in like a cold blast of water and you find yourself sinking to the floor in shock.

You have been thrust into a world that you know to be a bizarre and dangerous place. And you will likely be unable to communicate with anybody here. And you are all alone, with no chance of figuring out how to get home if you can't speak the language and ask potential experts.

You wish that you had spent your time doing those dishes now. Because you're starting to feel very frightened at having been put into this situation

* * *

You spend about a week with the Straw Hat pirates. Most of them seem very interested in you but you can sense the distrust. After all, you can't communicate who you are and what your motives are. They're used to being chased and harassed.

All this knowledge and no way to communicate it.

Drat.

You help out where you can, doing simple chores like the dishes and laundry before they drop you off at the nearest island. Perhaps they think it is where you are originally from since it is relatively close by?

You wish deep down that you could stay with the pirates anyway, since you at least know that they are good, strong people who could protect you, but you know that you would be quite burdensome. So you stay on the island, which is a rather small one, with little to do. You don't know it now, but you're going to spend the rest of your life here. It is going to be a confusing and stressful existence, and you can't help feeling rueful about having wanted this "adventure". Looking back on your first (and only) encounter with the Straw Hat pirates, it was quite a funny situation. It's a shame you'll never be able to share it with anyone. Who would believe you anyway? The Straw Hats have seen strange things in the Grand Line; your popping out of the sky was probably just seen as one of those odd occurrences.

You still wonder what happened to send you here. How is it possible for a fictional world to be real?

You have a theory though. You think that the multiverse theory must have some truth to it; perhaps there are many universes where the fictional is actually real. Maybe the universe just gets a little strained and breaks apart for a little bit, scattering matter from one world to the next.

Maybe another portal will open up. But even if it did, the chances of it sending you home are insanely low.

You wish this had never happened, but it did, so you simply have to make the best of your life. Pity

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Starting off with the most likely problem!_

 _The rest of the chapters will make the assumption that the OC speaks the primary language of the One Piece world but I couldn't resist starting off with this! I very rarely see a fic where there is a language barrier but I suspect in reality it could be a big problem._


	3. The one where you land unluckily (A)

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!_

* * *

After a long and frightening journey filled with nothing but darkness, you finally reach the light at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately for you, you can see that you are high up in the air and there is nothing below you but clear, blue ocean. You shriek rather unheroically before you fall into the water with a splash. It is painful to hit the water with such force; it feels as if you have been pricked by a thousand needles at once, all over your body. It is also cold, and you shiver while treading water.

As you are trying to keep yourself afloat, you whip your head round and round, searching desperately for either land or a ship of some sort to save you from the inevitable threat of drowning.

'Where am I? What happened to me? Was that a portal?'

There are no answers to be found here. And from the looks of it, you are at the mercy of the ocean because there are no ships to be seen, no airplanes, and not a single spot of dry land. You are beginning to panic, although a germ of an idea is beginning to form inside your mind.

'I think I fell through a portal of some kind. Maybe I'm in a whole different world, like in those stories I read so often.' You expect to feel excitement at the thought since you were just moaning about your boring, routine life mere minutes ago, but only fear and trepidation ripple through you. After all, death might be terrible exciting to some people but you would much rather stay alive, even if was just to study and work until you eventually drop dead. And you have always had a fear of drowning; it seems like a horrible way to go! To suffer by trying to keep your head above water, only to fail and have to fight for oxygen that will never come as your lungs fill up with water and you sink to the bottom of the sea where creatures will eat your flesh…

"UGH!" You shudder and begin to feel teary. "Help me! Please, is anybody around that can help me?!"

There is no reply.

"PLEASE! ANYBODY!"

You begin to swim around, unsure whether or not the best course of action is to paddle as fast you possibly can or to try to conserve your energy, just in case land isn't for miles away. Perhaps a happy medium will be best. You are still fearful as you swim, and so you begin to shout again.

"H-e-e-e-e-elp! I'm going to drown!"

How pathetic you feel. Most of the heroes in the stories that you adore reading are as brave and happy-go-lucky as Luffy, but you just want to go home and curl up in bed, now yearning for your boring life back.

Sea water gets into your eyes and you splutter. "H-help…"

'What if there is no land for days? I'll die of dehydration even if I had the physical strength to keep going.' You are beginning to fret because you somehow doubt the existence of plot armour will save you. You really believe that your best course of action is to shout as long and loudly as you can.

So you do.

Surely you will attract some attention!

…

And you do.

Unfortunately for you, it is not attention that you wish to receive at this point. Because it is not a human that calls out to you. It is not even a seagull squawking, or a dolphin leaping to your aid as you secretly hoped may happen.

No, instead there is a massive creature that looks startlingly like the Lord of the Coast Sea King from your favourite anime, from the serpent-like body down to the blue fins and ferocious red eyes. And those teeth look razor sharp!

"Oh God! Oh no!" You try to swim frantically away from the massive beast. "HELP ME!"

Suddenly death by drowning seems like a much nicer alternative. Unfortunately, you don't get to pick and choose how you die.

If this was anything like your stories, somebody would show up to kick this creature's ass and save you. It would probably be Luffy or Zoro.

But there is nobody around. You have fallen into a very dangerous situation.

The sea monster catches up to you in seconds. You thrash about, not caring one bit about the sea water that stings your eyes, hoping against hope that you will somehow develop the strength to save yourself from this. Your kicks and punches mean nothing to the monster, who howls and looks delighted.

"HELP!"

There is no mercy for you as you are swallowed up in a bloody gulp.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Actually, on further consideration I think that THIS would be the most likely problem, rather than language barriers. There seems to be an awful lot of water in the One Piece world, and I think if a portal were to open you up and drop you somewhere, it would probably drop you straight into the ocean._

 _Poor OC._

 _But there are other options to land as well…_


	4. The one where you land unluckily (B)

_Author's Note:_

 _Warning- This chapter is a tad violent. It's not overly descriptive but if it's really not your thing, skip this chapter._

* * *

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!_

* * *

You tumble through what you assume to be a portal, temporarily blinded as a bright light dazzles your vision. Fearing another long trip through a tunnel of some sorts, you open your mouth to shout, but quickly close it when you land on what feels like delightfully solid ground all of a sudden. Peering down and around you, you determine that you've landed on wooden floor. Your backside smarts a bit; you suspect you have bruised your tailbone; but you are gloriously alive and mostly unharmed, which you are particularly grateful for given the bizarre ordeal that you have just gone through.

'I wonder where I am?'

There is no time to wonder for long, because you are suddenly aware of shouts, so you look around more carefully and are immediately happy to see people surrounding you! Sure, you have no idea who they are, and they are probably shocked beyond compare given that they have just witnessed you fall from the sky, but they are people and most people are willing to help strangers, aren't they? After all, it could have been so much worse, you reason. You might have tumbled higher from the sky; over a cliff, or into the middle of the ocean, or in the middle of a jungle filled with ravenous beasts ready to devour you. Yes, this is probably the best way this could have ended!

A giddy grin stretches your mouth. "Yikes, I sure didn't expect that to happen-" you begin, but are immediately silenced by a thunderous voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ARE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?"

You stand up and dust yourself off, searching for the person belonging to the rude voice. How dare they have a go at you after witnessing your ordeal?!

Ready to give them a piece of your mind, you snap, "Calm down, jeez! It's not like I…I…I…huh?"

You immediately stop talking, dazed by what you see before you.

The man who is currently shouting at you looks remarkably like Eustass Kid.

What. The. Hell.

Your first thought is of cosplay, but that idea is instantly squashed as you take in the wide variety of metal trinkets hovering around him, and moving dangerously closer to you. Your jaw drops ungracefully and your eyes widen as you realise that you have somehow been transported straight into the world of One Piece. And there is a vicious Supernova and his equally scary looking crew surrounding you as their flag flutters in the wind.

"Well?!" Kid snarls, baring his teeth. "Are you fucking deaf? WHO are you, and WHAT are you doing here?"

Unfortunately for you, fear and awe have you struck dumb in front of this pirate. You stare at him unabashedly, drawing in the remarkable figure of this man; his flaming hair, his muscular torso, his hideously gaudy coat and pants, but more importantly, the many weapons that he has at his disposal and the venomous expression on his face. If looks could kill, you would be dead and buried by now.

…

Even more unfortunately for you, especially given as how you are up to date with the series, you have forgotten that looks can literally kill in this case. More specifically, YOUR stare as you look him up and down.

Crap. You totally forgot that Eustass Kid is known to be rather sensitive about people staring at him.

He strides towards you, reaching you in two steps with his long legs, and grips you by the throat. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Shit. You may have unleashed the beast as his eyes are now more frightening than they were before, though you would never have suspected such a thing could be possible.

Double shit. You have a fatal flaw where you laugh out of nerves.

"N-Nothing!" A giggle erupts, even though are desperate to stop it.

Kid lets out a torrent of curse words aimed at you before dropping you to the floor and kicking you in the side with his boot. "So, you like to fucking laugh at people, do you?" His voice is a terrifying whisper now.

There is a general murmur amongst his crew. Currently, the only one that you recognise is his first mate, who is standing nearby, blades ready to slice and dice, and expression completely unreadable as it is covered by that mask.

"No! I…I…I didn't mean to-!"

Your pleas fall on deaf ears as Kid grins a bloodthirsty grin and reaches for his dagger.

"Please wait! I…I…I don't know what's going on." You keep your eyes locked on him and try desperately to scramble away from what is currently shaping out to be a very painful death. Somehow you don't think that he will kill mercifully.

"What the hell do you mean? You come onto MY ship with no warning and fucking stare and laugh at ME, ME the future Pirate King and now you're feigning innocence?" He laughs. "I'm not buying that bullshit. What do you think, Killer?"

Killer walks casually closer. "I'm guessing it was some kind of Devil Fruit ability, Captain. Perhaps teleportation ability? Probably meant to sneak on board and capture us for our bounty." He sounds cool and collected as he says this and you immediately begin to panic.

If these pirates believe that you are trying to capture or assassinate them, then they are going to kill you with little thought.

"Is that so? Heh." Kidd looks at you with renewed interest and rage.

You gasp. "No! I'm just an ordinary civilian who got here by accident! I would never try to capture you!" The thought is absolutely ludicrous; _you_ , capture this monstrously strong Supernova and his creepy crew?!

The volatile captain suddenly grips you tightly and pulls you to your feet. He towers over you and shoves you up against the railing of his ship. "Ordinary civilian? Don't you fucking lie to me."

You never thought that you would ever come across anybody who was as menacing as this guy is. You begin to tremble. "I-I'm n-not lying." Your shakes and stutters are not helping your case.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Y-Yes!" you wheeze. "Eustass Kid."

He smiles but it sends a chill down your spine. "That's right. And I'm going to be Pirate King."

You don't know what to say, so you stay silent, not wanting to provoke him any further. Your eyes dart around, unwilling to look into his because you don't want to upset him with your staring. Finally, you decide to just stare at your toes, hoping that you look contrite.

Unfortunately for you, you look guilty.

"And I'm not about to forgive a snivelling, lying little would-be assassin." He reaches for his dagger.

You think you may pass out from fright at this movement. Fighting to stay conscious, you gasp and shake your head frantically. "No! I told you, I'm not an assassin! I swear it! I just want to get off this ship and get home…"

Kid scoffs. "I'll bet you do. Your little plan falls apart and you realise that you can't take US on. Yeah, I'll bet you'd like to get off this ship."

"I didn't have a plan!" You feel like crying but aren't sure if showing weakness in front of this monster is a good idea.

"Maybe that's why you're in this predicament," Killer cuts in coldly. "As if you can beat a crew like ours without some serious preparation."

You shake your head slowly. "No, that's not what I-!"

"ENOUGH!" Kidd moves the dagger to your throat.

Spots begin to appear in your vision.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain!" You are begging, suddenly not caring about whether or not you look weak to these guys. Your life is more important.

But it doesn't make a difference.

Eustass Kid is not a patient man and he doesn't suffer weakness lightly. The last thing that you are aware of is his mocking laughter and a searing pain as he slits your throat.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Slightly more chance of staying alive in this alternate universe since you at least made it onto a ship, but I'm afraid you were unlucky to land on this particular pirate crew, OC. Sorry about that. Then again, I suspect it would look suspicious regardless of whose ship you landed on…_

 _I promise the vast majority of the chapters won't end up with poor OC getting killed in a grisly fashion, or hopefully not killed at all…Then again, the world of One Piece is pretty dangerous even without actual death!_


	5. The one where you land unluckily (C)

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!_

* * *

You panic as you tumble through the portal. Your brain is firing thoughts so rapidly even you barely understand what you are thinking. Wondering what is going to happen to you, you are thrilled when you finally witness a change to your situation; you can see light at the end of the tunnel! Perhaps it was just a kind of wormhole and you'll land on the other side of Earth? Current science seems to accept that wormholes may be a thing, right?

There is no time to ponder the universe's bizarre phenomenons as you shoot out of the 'wormhole' as easily as slipping out of a water slide. At least you didn't get stuck! You're free!

…

And you're currently free-falling. Fantastic!

A scream tears from your throat as you realise that you are falling from several metres above ground level. And you are falling straight onto what looks like a bloody battlefield! Oh no!

"EEK!"

You tumble ungracefully onto the ground, hearing a sickening crack as you land on your ankle. You can feel your face beginning to turn white and you feel slightly sick. Wormhole travel bites; there should really be a safer way!

Then, suddenly, you remember where you are. Looking around, you see a sea of people in uniforms, battling others who don't seem to have any kind of affiliation because their clothing is widely varied.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

A uniformed man points his gun at you, looking nervous, his fingers trembling.

You groan; your ankle hurts a LOT. "Um…what…who…huh…?"

He doesn't seem to like your answer because he shoves the gun straight into your face.

Despite the pain shooting through your ankle, you manage to back away a bit, realising that you had better speak quickly and explain your sudden appearance or you may find yourself a casualty.

And then…you realise that there are people who look awfully familiar in this war…

Like that guy who is shooting flames out of his hands. And the one who is wearing a Straw Hat as he punches. And that phoenix flying through the air.

Oh. My. Goodness.

"I'm in One Piece," you mutter, dazedly.

"What did you say?!"

There are several marines surrounding you now, appearing tense as they look over their shoulders while keeping an eye on you.

And then you get the dumbest, and final, idea of your life, perhaps because of the pain spiking through you and the shock that you are experiencing.

You decide that Luffy can save you. He's a hero, right?

"Luffy!" You scream his name loudly, and he does hear, turning to face you.

Unfortunately, he looks at you just as the marines riddle you with bullets, assuming that you are an ally of the enemy.

Drat. You and your big mouth!

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Short and_ _sweet._

 _At least OC made it to Luffy this time? Baby steps! Hopefully next time it won't be smack in the middle of a war…_


	6. The one that is just plain silly

_Author's Note:_

 _Warning- Silliness ahead. My mind takes me to funny places at this time of the night, but I thought I'd share anyway._

* * *

You are forcibly yanked off the bed by the unknown force. Suddenly you find that you _can_ scream and you scream as if you're being brutally murdered. Raw panic sets in and you make good use of your lungs and larynx as you travel the short distance between your bed and the anomaly.

 _Whoosh!_

* * *

It is frightening to travel through this bizarre phenomenon! It feels like you are not in a real space as you tumble through nothingness. At least, it's sort of what you would imagine nothingness to feel like…There doesn't seem to be anything that is triggering your five senses; you don't see anything, nor do you see those funny little flashes of colour that sometimes appear in your closed eyes if you rub them or squeeze them too tightly shut; it's what you imagine being blind to be like. You can't hear anything, not even the blood pounding in your ears. There's no scent around, nothing to indicate whether or not there is any air, if you are actually breathing. Your mouth…doesn't feel like your mouth because there is no taste, no dryness or ability to swallow. And, worst of all, there is nothing that indicates that you are touching anything.

In short, it feels as if you are completely paralysed with no sense of hearing or taste, and you can't see anything either.

The only thing that makes you feel like you actually exist is the ticking of your mind, which is still remarkably active, given the lack of stimulation. It's almost if you are nothing but thoughts, travelling through a gap in space.

And it's terrifying.

You hope that it ends. And eventually…it does. You can see light! Hooray! And then it's like all your other senses kick back into action. There is a whooshing sound in your ears, you can feel a beautiful breeze as you whip through what feels like a tunnel, you swallow in excitement, and you move your arms as if you are trying to swim to the exit, feeling the touch of your own arms as they bang against each other in a very clumsy breaststroke.

But then, horror of horrors! The light begins to shrink!

"No!" you shriek. It's like your exit out of this wonderland is closing quick.

You swim like you have never swum before.

"GOTTA MAKE IT!"

And a spark of hope lights you up and gives you the strength to keep pushing through because you are sure as hell not spending the rest of your life trapped in that non-sensory state! It's too weird for your tastes.

You're so close! The fear is fading away and is beginning to be replaced by a funny sort of excitement about what will lie ahead of you when you shoot out of the tunnel. Sure, it's still terrifying, but maybe you'll look back afterwards and see the start of a great adventure! Who knows?

Waving your arms in the ridiculous swimming motion as fast as you can (you never were good at these strokes anyway), you go for gold. Because second prize will not be good enough…

The light is shrinking and shrinking, but you barrel forward, pumped with adrenaline. What alternative is there?

And then, success! Your head is out of the tunnel!

You can smell salty sea air, and hear voices!

And then…it happens.

The tunnel closes.

With you half in and half out of it.

"WHAT?" Your shout can probably be heard for miles but it doesn't matter much because there are people right here. You're levitating at perfect eye level with a ship, able to look straight into it.

And what you see amazes you more than your currently ridiculous predicament where you are unable feel your legs.

This is the Straw Hat pirate ship. There is their sail and mark and flag, fluttering in the wind. And there are the Straw Hat crew members.

Who are all staring at you as if you have sprouted a second head…

There is an uncomfortable silence as you gape at them and they gape back at you.

Luffy, surprise surprise, is the first person to break it. "WHOA! Half a person!"

"What do you mean 'half'?" you complain. "I'm a whole person, thank you very much!"

"But I can only see your head and half of your body." He scratches his head, looking bewildered. "It's a mystery person! Where's the rest of you?"

He reaches forward, stretching behind you. "I don't feel anything. Only half of you is here."

Suddenly, most of the puzzled crew seems to recover, and they crowd around you, examining the latest interesting phenomenon that they are witnessing.

"That's really weird," Zoro comments.

"This is nuts, even for the Grand Line!" Nami gasps, clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"AHH, A MONSTER!" Usopp and Chopper are clutching each fearfully, screaming.

You feel affronted. "I'm not a monster! I'm a human! And I'm more human than most of you!"

Robin clears her throat. "Excuse me. Who are you and what happened to you?"

You tell them your name but feel stumped when you think about explaining what happened. What can you say? 'A giant rip in the universe developed inside my bedroom which sucked me into a portal leading here but I didn't get out on time?'

Actually, that's pretty much exactly what happened, so you go with that.

You are met by disbelieving glares, but Robin looks thoughtful.

"I have read theories and myths about interdimensional travel," she says, eyeing you coolly. "Some say that there are many different universes which have no way of contacting one another. But every now and again there is stress which causes tears in the fabric of space and time to occur. These lead to wormholes which allow for travel spanning time and dimensions, but the wormholes can't stay open forever. I suspect this is what happened to you," she concludes.

Luffy looks at her with shining eyes and then looks at you again. "Amazing!" he gushes. "An alien!"

You are not as thrilled.

"What are you saying? My other half is travelling somewhere else?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Well…shit."

That boring life is looking pretty good now…

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _What can I say? It's a take on a somewhat scientific explanation, but I figure there is chance for the travel to go wrong. Poor OP. I'm not sure if this is better than death…_


End file.
